


A Game We Play

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles abducts Scott and pleasures him in his basement. Ty to Larissa for beta'ing and giving me fantastic ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game We Play

_Slow and steady wins the race, said the turtle._

 

_He was a smart turtle yes he was, wasn't he?Beating the rabbit at his own game._

 

_He showed that fucking rabbit._

 

_Showed him good._

 

_I bet, I bet if that turtle had hands, he would have slit that faggot rabbits throat._

 

Stiles whispers to himself in the corner of a dark room. The walls are wet an damp, moss crawling down the layered brick. A solitary light swings gently against the draft in the center of the ceiling, waning and waxing the body of the boy sitting in the chair directly beneath it.

 

The boy wakes from his chemically induced sleep. His mind adjusts to the swinging light, the rope burns on his wrists, the tape over his mouth. He sees a friend in the corner, squatting.

 

"Stiles." The boy tries to say, but the tape muffles his voice into an unintelligible grunt. Stiles turns his head.

 

"Ah, _dude,_ " Stiles says, standing and walking towards the boy. "You've woken up." Stiles reaches out and runs his hands along the boy's face.

 

"Are you okay? Scott?"

 

Scott tries to answer but he barely has the strength to move his head. Stiles put enough tranquilizer into Scott to knock out an elephant. It would be an hour or so before Scott could really move again, let alone try to escape. More time than Stiles needed.

 

Stiles turns on his heel and walks to the table to his left. Scott watches out of the corner of his eye as Stiles plays with a few metal objects.

 

"You know, Scott." Stiles says, picking up a knife and running it against a long metal rod. "You could have spared yourself from this."

 

Scott moans against the tape and lightly thrashes against his binds. Stiles laughs at him, taking long strokes against the sharpener.

 

"But noooo, you had to go and fuck Allison. Right?" Stiles's lips pull against his face. "You had to fuck her again, and again, and again!"

 

Scott's fully conscious now. His eyes are wide with terror as he wants Stiles vigorously sharpen a large butcher knife.

 

"You could have fucked me. You could have _had_ me. But you chose that pale slut instead." Stiles throws his tools down onto the table and brings his hands to his face.

 

"I tried to tell you, I really did. I tried to show you that I was the one you should be with, but you kept ignoring me. You kept tossing me aside for..." Stiles face twists in disgust. " _her._ "

Stiles picks up a pair of scissors and snips them in his hand.

 

"Well now, I'm going to show you, Scotty, I'm going to show you what you could have had." Stiles walks over to Scott and brings the blades to his shirt, cutting them from navel to neck. Stiles inhales deeply as Scott's chest opens up in front of him, scar-less and hairless, nipples brown and perky against the cool basement air.

 

"God, I've wanted this for so long." Stiles admits in a whisper. His eyes lock onto the light hair at Scott's stomach and he immediately wants Scott inside him.

 

_Slow and steady wins the race._

 

_Slow and steady._

 

_Take your time._

 

_Win this round._

 

Stiles takes another deep breath and matches Scott's eyes, wide and fearful. Stiles runs his thumb along Scott's chin but he jerks his head away.

 

"Getting your strength back, are we?" Stiles remarks. He stands up and gets a syringe from the table. He places it against Scott's neck and pushes the plunger until half of its contents fill Scott's bloodstream, then he places the needle back down onto the table and kneels in front of Scott.

 

Stiles runs his hands over Scott's body, feeling his pecks, his abs. He runs his fingers over Scott's nipples and watches as he lightly twitches.

 

"Yeah you like that. You like all of this." Stiles says to himself, hands running all over Scott, "You've wanted me for so long and now you can have me."

 

Stiles moves his face closer and licks Scott's chest before moving left and sucking on one of his nipples. Scott lets out a hiss through his nose and Stiles gently bites and pulls against his sensitive flesh.

 

"God, you're so hot." Stiles groans against Scott's skin. His hands find Scott's pants and he undoes his belt.

 

Scott groans and tries to wiggle away in protest, but he's too weak to even make Stiles notice.

 

Stiles gets his scissors and cuts up from Scott's ankle. He takes his time as the blade sheers through the denim, making its way up past his knee, revealing his thighs. Stiles brings his face down and licks against Scott's skin, moving his way up until Scott's boxers stop him.

 

Stiles looks up at Scott who is watching him, eyes bright red, snot running from his nose.

 

"Don't worry." Stiles reassures, lifting his hand to meet Scott's chin. "You'll like this. I promise."

 

Stiles cuts off the rest of Scott's pants and pulls them down, leaving Scott's stripped boxers exposed in front of him. Stiles leans forward and buries his face in Scott's crotch, feeling it beneath the fabric, inhaling Scott's scent.

"God, you smell so good." Stiles remarks, nuzzling Scott, "So fucking good."

 

Stiles reaches into the opening of Scott's boxers and pulls out his cock. Stiles stares at it for a while, mapping its every groove, every wrinkle, every hair. Stiles leans forward and wraps his lips around it, feeling its sponge like texture fill his mouth.

 

Stiles moans into Scott and he brings his hand down to his pants, undoing his zipper and pulling out his own cock. Stiles moans again and his fingers slides over his own head, feeling Scott harden in his mouth.

 

Stiles looks up at Scott and their eyes meet. Scott looks away but the feeling of Stiles hot mouth is too much and no matter how hard he tries to distract himself, he becomes fully erect.

 

Stiles pulls off, "I knew you'd like it." Before diving back down and filling the back of his throat with Scott's head. Stiles's breath picks up as he continues sucking on Scott, feeling him throb periodically, sliding his tongue against that sensitive patch of skin right under Scott's head. He's seen Scott jack off before, he knows just how he likes it.

 

It's not long after that Scott hardens even further and Stiles can tell he's close. Stiles reaches his hand under Scott's ass and feverishly finds his hole, rubbing his fingers against it.

 

Scott moans against the tape on his mouth and cries out as his cock swells in Stiles mouth. Stiles pushes his face down and buries his nose in Scott's pubic hair as he cums, flooding the back of Stiles mouth. Stiles keeps his mouth wrapped around Scott until his cock stops throbbing and Stiles swallows.

 

"God, Scott," Stiles pants, standing up. "God, that was so hot."

 

Stiles pulls his pants and boxers dow and rips the tape off of Scott's mouth. He pulls Scott's mouth open and slides his cock inside, feeling Scott's wet mouth envelop him.

 

"Oh god," Stiles moans, "Fuck, Scott, It's not gonna... Oh god."

 

Stiles thrusts deep into Scott's mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Scott's throat. He leans forward and thrusts harder, feeling himself tingle in response.

 

"Scott, Scott... Fuck Scott!" Stiles moans and he thrusts his hips as far as he can go, until his balls are pressed against Scott's chin. He grunts as he feels the first rush of cum squirt from his cock into the back of Scott's mouth. He drops his hands to Scott's head and holds him close, gently rocking with each wave of his orgasm.

 

Stiles holds his cock there for a few seconds and he feels Scott swallow around him, pulling the last drops of cum from his cock.

 

Stiles leans down and kisses him, thrusting his tongue deep into Scott's mouth.

 

"I told you," Stiles remarks, "I told you, you'd like it."

 

Scott sighs and moans, "You were right, dude. That was so hot."

 

Stiles chuckles and cuts Scott's rope.

 

"Next time you can tie me up." Stiles says. 

 

"Come on man," Scott says as he rubs his wrists, raw from the bindings. "Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

 

Scott stands up and stretches, the tranquilizer still effecting his nervous system. "Pizza?" he asks.

 

"Fucking yea, man." Stiles answers, and he helps Scott up his basement stairs.


End file.
